Seven Days Without You
by Acerbus Animus
Summary: Waking up in a hospital is never pleasant, but waking up in one ten months after my last memory is a nightmare. Oh, but wait, the hot doctor here is an Aussie. Maybe this isn't such a bad dream after all.[ChaseOC]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _House M.D._ nor anything else that you can find a fandom here on this site. I do own Alex and Corey and whoever else you can't make heads or tails over.

"You know what would be fun? Having cat ears and a tail."

Soft laughter whispers into my ear as the grip around my waist tightens. The bare skin on the bare skin makes heat rush through me. With a soft sigh, I push the arousal away.

"You have been spending way too much time watching TV and reading comic books."

I roll over and face him with a pout. "You're so mean to me, Alex."

He chuckles and kisses my forehead, before licking my nose. With an indignant shriek, I shove away from him and almost fall off the bed. It's not a pleasant experience. By the time I regain my balance he is sitting up and smirking at me.

"You are so dead!" I scream, tackling him.

The two of us topple off the bed this time and sprawl out on the floor. Alex is still on bottom and will probably have a small bruise from where he landed on the hardwood floor. I feel him shiver under me as his bare skin presses against the cold ground. I smirk at him.

Revenge is so much fun.

"I think I'm gonna bruise," he groans, gently trying to push me off.

I chuckle and ruffle his hair affectionately. "You bruise all the time, Alex. That's not going to make me get off you."

"But bruises are so ugly," he whines. "You won't want to touch me."

I mentally leer at him for giving me the perfect material to tease his skinny little ass. I force my expression into that of absolute seriousness.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to give Corey a visit until your bruise goes away."

The words have instant effect. All the laughter in my boyfriend's eyes goes out like a candle in the wind. His eyes cloud over in the emotion usually associated with anger. I almost feel bad for betraying him like this and making him hurt this way. I know he's jealous of the guy in my class. Alex, while cute and hyperactive, has very low self-esteem. He hides it by being outrageously out-going.

"I suppose you can do that if you want," he mutters, shoving me off and standing up.

This only gives me a full-access view of his groin and all the assets. I really hate that males have shorter arousal times. If he has been horny shortly, I can rest assured that what I said ruined that.

"Alex—"

"Don't, Len."

I sigh and stand up, crossing my arms over my bare chest to reserve some manner of dignity. As he reaches for his boxers to slip them on, I slip around to the other side of the bed and begin to pull on my undergarments.

"So you're going to give me the silent treatment because of a joke?" I ask quietly, sliding my hip-hugging jeans up and tightening the fashion-placed strings.

He doesn't reply and continues to get dressed. It obviously hasn't dawned on him that I have his keys, along with my own, looped on my pants. Something tickles my throat so I cough. It hurts, like a shot, but I ignore it and continue watching him.

"Give me my keys." He adjusts the bottom of his shirt so that it manages to cover the two inches of blue-plaid boxers that stick up over his faded jeans.

I roll my eyes. "You can't do this forever, Alex. It was just a—"

"A joke, I know." He turns to look at me, his blue-as-an-ocean-sand-bar eyes darkening in anger. "You wouldn't like it if I picked on your phobias, would you?"

I blink in surprise. "You're afraid I'm going to cheat on you?"

His gaze drifts away. "Or…leave."

"Alex, you know I'm not—" I can't finish, not because of tears or from lying, but because I physically can't.

I can't get any air to pass over my vocal chords. It's like my lungs have completely shut off and have shrunk like a deflated balloon. Also, my stomach is beginning to burn. I realize I haven't had my food and medication.

"Len?"

I glance at Alex to find he's looking slightly concerned. I raise my hands up to my throat and gag slightly from the effort of trying to breath. It's like a ten pound weight is sitting on my esophagus and keeping the air from flowing. I inhale as hard as possible, but nothing happens. It feels like the floor is tilting slightly to the left.

My head is pounding and my heartbeat is echoing behind my eyes.

"Len, are you alright?" His voice is slightly more frantic now.

I shake my head and motion to my chest. If only he had taken diving lessons with me! If he had, he would be aware of what the symbol is for not having any oxygen left. Finally I remember he's taken at least some health classes and put my hands at my throat to motion choking myself.

He leaps into action with a vulgar curse I don't remember him knowing before. I blink and he's standing over me with a phone in his hand as he begins to practically scream directions at the poor person directing the calls.

My back is on the floor. I can't feel the wood on my bare back.

I can't really feel anything anymore.

As I blink again I realize that I can't see anything anymore. There's nothing I can do if there's no oxygen in my brain. I don't have to go to medical school to know I'll die soon if I can't breath.

_I wonder what Alex would look like cosplaying Gojyo._


End file.
